Distractions
by helaluvE
Summary: The are some distractions that are more than welcome and Ron knows it.  fluff


**_Distraction._**

Ron put down the quill and flexed his fingers, trying not to wince. This had been the longest of days. Inventory. Who was the stupid-head who had invented them? He'd like to have few words with him.

It was a beautiful Sunday in April and he should be back at the burrow, sleeping the day off, instead he told George he'd take care of the inventory. Inventory that should have been done weeks ago but that they were both too lazy to get to.

He sighed and picked up the quill once again. It wasn't like he'd have anything better to do anyway. N.E.W.T.S were drawing near and Hermione told him she'd be studying all week end. He'd call it suffering together except they weren't together and Hermione was probably enjoying what she was doing.

He tried to push his thoughts away from his girlfriend. He knew that it was the easiest way to distraction and he couldn't really afford it right now. But, bloody hell, it was hard. Most days, he was almost okay with their "long distance" relationship and then there were days like today. Days when he wasn't plagued by grief and customers and guilt, when it wasn't so easy to not think about her. Days when he woke up and she was there and she followed him through the rest of day. Days when he missed her so damned much, the ache took shape and he carried it with him everywhere.

He wish he could say those days were far and few but they weren't. He couldn't wait for her to finish school so they could get that apartment they'd been talking about for a while now. Mum wasn't too kin on it and her parents were even less thrilled but after so many days and nights apart, he couldn't bring himself to care all that much.

He needed her and the sooner he could have her all to himself, the better.

He was about to take a coffee break when he heard the front door's bell jingle. He almost didn't pay any mind to it, thinking it was George but then he heard a soft voice:

"Ron?"

His heart jumped in his chest and he ran downstairs not caring much about appearances. It had been three weeks, people! Three weeks! It only occurred to him halfway down the stairs that he could have apparated (he always turned a bit mushy-brained around her, nothing new there).

She was wearing a light blue sweater and dark jeans, her hair was its usual wonderful mess and she was smiling at him a bit smugly.

"What are you doing here?" he asked coming nearer to the cashier's counter where she stood.

"I told McGonagall I had an urgent family matter to attend to," she replied her tone light.

He chuckled. He was almost there. The anticipation was like honey on his tongue; delicious. "Oh really? What did she say to that?"

He was standing right in front of her, now, so close that he could see her flushed cheek, the pulse at the base of her delectable neck and her eyelashes flutter. He loved that he could render Hermione Granger to this state. Merlin bless teenage hormones. But he knew it wasn't just about hormones. He knew that the reason she had to swallow before answering him was because she had missed as much as he had missed her;.

"She says hi," she replied breathlessly.

Ron grinned. "Always liked her."

He brought his hands to her hips and guided her closer. He almost sighed at the feeling. She was so warm, she fitted so perfectly. It was no wonder he nearly went insane without her. Which man wouldn't?

She linked her arms around his neck and before she could protest he lifted her on top of the counter and stepped between her lovely legs.

"Missing me, are you?" he teased, his voice strangely hoarse.

"A bit," she said and he almost laughed aloud. That was his Hermione.

"Because I was just thinking about how much I was missing you."

"Really?" she asked with a raised eyebrow and the ghost of a smirk.

"Really. Especially those sweet lips," he whispered that last bit against her lips. Her sharp intake of breath was exactly what he needed and soon they were lost in each other.

She tasted of lemon and for some reason that drove him a little bit wild. He kissed her with a fervour he could barely contain but she didn't seem to mind. She licked his bottom lip and he gladly let her in.

Heaven had nothing on this.

_A/N: this a companion piece to Naturally. Hope you liked it._


End file.
